


Yours

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Series: One-word Oneshots [5]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: One-word Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Yours

Emma looked at the stars, and then at Alyssa, who glowed in the hush of the night. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Alyssa spoke softly. “Kiss me.” Emma smiled and leaned in, letting herself get lost in Alyssa, in their small circle of pure and unbreakable love, in the middle of everything bad and nothing good. Emma registered Alyssa’s lips leaving hers, and then she was being pulled upwards from her lying down position on the picnic blanket. Standing up now, Alyssa pulled her into a kiss again, feet planted firm on the dirt. 

“Emma, talk to me.” Alyssa mumbled against her lips. 

She let herself step back. “About what?”

“Anything. I like your voice.” She replied, pressing a kiss to Emma’s jaw. Emma smiled. 

“Gimme a minute.” She grinned. Alyssa laughed. 

“Okay.”

Emma kissed her, slowly, then pulled back. Her eyebrows furrowed, scanning Alyssa’s face. Eventually, her gaze softened and she brought a hand up to brush against her girlfriend's cheek.

“My eyes were made for seeing you,” Emma began, gently taking one of Alyssa’s hands in her own. “my lips were made for kissing you, my ears were made to hear your voice.” She placed a hand on Alyssa’s hip, Alyssa placed hers on Emma’s shoulder. “My arms were made to hold you and my legs were made to dance with you.” Their feet began moving through the grass, letting themselves get lost in each other as they swayed. “My brain was made to think of you and my heart, darling, was completely made to love you.” Emma spun Alyssa, then pulled her in so they were holding one another. 

“I am irrevocably yours. In some way or another, every part of me was made for you.” Emma whispered. 

“I love you.” Alyssa smiled. “I love you so goddamn much.” 

“I’m yours.” Emma grinned, pulling her in for a kiss. “I always have been.”

  
  



End file.
